Black Queen
by TsubakiTwilight
Summary: She was the Vongola Tenth, a queen. Betrayed by those she loved she fell and swore revenge. Dark!Kyoko, AU, Dimension/Time travelling.
1. Chapter 1

She was the Vongola Tenth, a queen. Betrayed by those she loved she fell and swore revenge. Dark!Kyoko, AU, Dimension/Time travelling.

**Line Break**

Black.

That's all she could see.

She – what was her name again? – lay floating in the darkness. How did she get here? Why was she here? Who was she? Questions flitted about her head but she had no answer to any of them.

So she lay there in the darkness, waiting.

A year could have passed or five hundred, it was hard to keep track of time suspended in the dark.

Then she was falling.

The wind whipped through her hair and over her bare skin and only a heartbeat later there was _painpainpainpainsomuchpainpainpai-_

"KYOKO!"

Brown eyes snapped open before slamming shut. _'Why is it so _bright_? What happened to the darkness?'_

"KYOKO! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

She – so her name was 'Kyoko'? – slowly opened her eyes and peered up at the blurry shape above her. He looked so familiar, who was-

She froze when her vision cleared and everything came rushing back to her. She lay there on the soft grass for a minute, ignoring the concerned calls of _him_.

Why was _he_ looking down at her with such concern and worry in his eyes when the last time they saw each other he was glaring at her with hatred and anger with his arm through her stomach and her blood on his face?

_Why was her brother and former Sun Guardian standing over her, looking twenty years younger?!_

"ARE YOU EXTREMELY ALRIGHT, KYOKO?!" Her brother "asked".

Kyoko flinched at the sheer volume of her brother's shout. God, she had forgotten just how _loud_ he was when they were younger. "I-I'm fine Ryo- big brother. Wh-What happened?"

"I DON'T EXTREMELY KNOW! YOU WERE WATCHING ME BOX THEN YOU YELLED IN PAIN AND PASSED OUT!"

Kyoko narrowed her eyes in contemplation. Something wasn't right. The last thing she remembered was dying so how did she get here? She sat up with help from Ryohei and stared down at her tiny hands and legs. She looked like a child and sounded like a child but just to make sure, "Big brother, what's today's date?"

"IT'S FEBRUARY 11, 2004!"

Kyoko stiffened slightly in surprise. The reason why she and her brother _looked_ twenty years younger was because they _were_ twenty years younger. _'Well,'_ Kyoko glanced at her brother who was now fist-pumping and yelling something towards the sky, _'I'm twenty years younger. Ryohei looks and acts exactly as he did when we were children.'_

She had always been adaptable.

She stood and dusted the grass and dirt off her skirt. "Hey, big Brother, we should get home, it's getting late and Mama's making hamburger tonight." Going through her past self's memories, Kyoko discovered and she and Ryohei had gone out to play at the nearby park and that their mother was indeed making hamburgers for dinner that evening.

Ryohei let out a cheer and began running down the block. "HURRY UP, KYOKO! WE'RE EATING HAMBURGER TONIGHT!" he yelled back.

Kyoko giggled - it was all too easy to slip back into her "nice girl" persona - before running after Ryohei. As they ran down the street, Kyoko glared at her brother's back. If she was indeed in the past, then that meant she would become the Vongola Tenth once more; her glare intensified at the thought of her so-called "friends" and "Guardians". This time she wouldn't make the same mistakes again. Oh no. She'd get her revenge on the people that killed her.

Her _dear brother_ would be first.

**Line Break**

**Okay, lemme clear some things up. ****Kyoko comes from a parallel world where she became the Vongola Tenth and Tsuna was the love interest.**

**Dunno how often I'll update this as it was just the summary I found on my laptop - I haven't planned this out at all.**

**Kyoko - 5 years old**

**Ryohei - 6 years old**


	2. Chapter 2

She was the Vongola Tenth, a queen. A queen betrayed by those she loved. She fell and swore revenge. Dark!Kyoko, AU, Dimension/Time travelling.

Thanks to laffup and Glassed Loner for reviewing! Thanks to Hinacchi, MichiyoYuki, Yuki28, and gundamxmeister for following! Thanks to AnjuAddams, Furryfuzzy, MichiyoYuki, Yiki28, and laffup for favoriting!

**Line Break**

It is over the next few days that Kyoko realizes that she is _not_ in the past like she had originally imagined.

One, the gun cabinet that was _supposed_ to be hidden behind her father's bookshelf no longer existed.

Two, her parents worked at normal nine-to-five jobs - she had even gone so far as to shadow her parents to their workplaces once where it turned out that yes, her father was a normal insurance salesman and yes, her mother was a simple clerk at the grocery store.

Three, there was absolutely _no_ sign of her parents being in the Mafia; no secret letters hidden in the mail, no strange phone calls in the middle of the night, her parents didn't even speak Italian! Default words like "pizza" and "spaghetti" did not count.

The biggest slap in the face, though, came when only a few days after "waking up" in the park, Kyoko decided to light her Flame. After years of training with Reborn, she had learned how to enter her Hyper Dying Will mode without the use of her pills and could even manifest her flames on her bare hands like Xanxus.

She closed her eyes and gathered her resolve. She wanted revenge on the people that killed her in the future. She wanted to hear them scream and beg for their lives like the weaklings they were - they had to attack her in a _group_ in order to feel strong, in order to kill her. How pathetic.

Kyoko felt something warm and nostalgic encase her hand and she opened her eyes and-

Her flame was yellow.

_'No, no, this can't be right...'_ she thought closing her eyes and opening them once more.

Her flame was still a bright yellow.

She moved her hand out of the light and into the shadows of the wall. Maybe the light was affecting the color of her Flame…

Still the color of the sun. Still a _Sun _Flame, though if she looked hard enough, she could the faint indigo outline of a Mist Flame as well.

Fuck.

With growing despair and trepidation, Kyoko realized that _she was not in the past_.

Stomping down on the growing sense of panic - because _oh my god_ if she wasn't in the past then _where the fuck was she?_ - she chastised herself. She was better than this, stronger than this. She _would not_ fly into a tizzy over something small and insignificant as this.

Kyoko took a deep breath. Think. If she wasn't in the past, then where was she?

_'A parallel world.'_ Her mind whispered. _'Remember what Byakuran said all those years ago?'_

Byakuran. That name brought up a whole new slew of problems.

If this was indeed a parallel world, she wouldn't blindly believe that like she had done with her past theory without some definite proof, there were several things she had to do.

One, she had to find out exactly _who_ the next Vongola Tenth would be and insert herself into his or her life because, goddamnit, the Vongola was _hers_ not some upstart brats' and she _would_ take back what was rightfully hers, one way or another.

Two, she had to track down this world's Byakuran and keep a very close eye on him. If what he said about him being able to see the memories of his parallel selves was true, then this parallel version of him could possibly know everything about her and what she would do in the future._ 'If he does anything suspicious I'll kill him.'_ She thought, writing down his name on a list of people to keep an eye on – Ryohei being another name.

Three, she needed to train her body and Flame because she was so pathetically _weak_ it was just nauseating.

Four, she needed to begin making connections in order for her revenge to go smoothly.

Speaking of revenge...

Kyoko thought about her dear "brother", her fist clenching into a tight ball. Oh how she wanted to take care of him _now_, to hear his cries of pain and see his blood run and paint the ground red. It would be _so easy_ to grab her mother's butcher knife from the kitchen - the one with the large handle - and get Ryohei alone - _"Hey big Brother lets go out and play~."_ - and then just make him _suffer_.

A soft giggle passed through her lips at the thought, but no, she couldn't do anything to him right now, not when there were so many unknown variables. Plus, she no longer had the reputation and might of the Vongola to fall back should things go wrong, so she needed to make sure everything was in place before enacting her revenge on anybody.

'_Although, I'm sure giving Ryohei a small _taste_ of my anger wouldn't hurt anyone, well except for him.'_ A dark, twisted smile crossed her face as she began plotting.

Did that yakuza gang still have their hideout in Namimori?

**Line Break**

It turns out, they did.

Kyoko crouched behind the thick bushes surrounding the concrete building of the Munemori Gang. In her world, they were one of the largest yakuza gangs in Japan, with members dotting the island nation and parts of China and Italy. They ran one of the most lucrative weapon factories in Asia and sold customized arms to the highest bidder.

However.

Kyoko looked at their hideout, at first glance it looked well made and well guarded with dozens of security cameras and patrols, but she knew better. There were cracks running along the foundation of the building, she knew for a fact that the glass windows were definitely _not_ bullet proof, and she saw only two possible exits which meant if she blocked one off there'd be nowhere for them to run to, and _don't_ get her started on the actual members of the gang! So far she saw over ten of them just lounging about the forest or outright _napping_. They were all dressed in oversized clothing that would, no doubt, hinder their movements if they needed to run and their so-called "weapons" were cheap, shoddy, knock offs that they probably used to intimidate others.

'_They probably can't even shoot properly.'_ Kyoko thought, sneering as two members literally staggered passed her, too drunk to even notice the small child looking up at them. _'Pathetic. This will be easy.'_

Her plan was to break into the hideout and call Ryohei saying that she was "kidnapped" by some "scary men" and to "p-please save me, big Brother!" Ryohei, being the simple minded idiot that he was, would come charging to her "rescue" and get into a fight with the yakuza men. Of course, should he be overpowered or appear to be dying, Kyoko would kill the remaining men, after all, she couldn't have her _dear brother_ die before _she_ made him suffer.

Spotting a break – one of _many _ - in the patrol and cameras, Kyoko darted out of the bush and up to the door. Testing the door handle, she found it was unlocked and her irritation and disgust of this world's Munemori Gang skyrocketed. _'Arrogant fools…'_ She quickly slipped through the door and into the dim hallway.

Fluorescent lights lined the ceiling and the hall was painted a drab gray. Kyoko wrinkled her nose in distaste. Didn't the Munemori Gang have _any_ pride towards their hideout? Where was the lavish carpeting? The priceless pieces of artwork? The _servants_?

Kyoko shook her head lightly and began walking down the hall. There was no time for pointless thoughts, she needed to find a phone and make her distress call to Ryohei.

Ducking her head into a room, Kyoko saw that it was a lounge of sorts with old, battered sofas and an out-of-date TV in the far corner. She made her way throughout the base like this, checking each room with a calculating eye. Finally, towards the end of the base, she found what she was looking for.

The room she was in looked like a storage unit with metal shelves and cabinets lining the walls. Various things were on the shelves but she was drawn to the cell phone sitting on a desk near the door. _'Perfect.'_ She thought, grabbing the phone and huddling down behind some shelves. She quickly dialed her home phone number and waited for Ryohei to answer.

"HELLO?! WHO IS IT?!"

"B-Big b-b-broth-ther…"

"KYOKO?! WHAT'S EXTREMELY WRONG?!"

Kyoko "sobbed" softly for a moment before saying, "I-I-I was kid-kidnapped by some s-s-scary m-men while walking h-ho-home… I-I'm scared, big B-Brother…"

"DON'T WORRY KYOKO! I'LL SAVE YOU TO THE EXTREME!"

"O-Okay… th-they t-took me to t-the wo-wo-woods… please hurry."

"I'LL BE THERE TO THE EXTREME!" There was a _click_ and the phone went silent.

Kyoko smirked as she ended the call. Perfect, everything was going according to plan. Now all she had to do was make sure Ryohei stayed alive which wouldn't be a problem with her… Sun Flame.

She clenched her teeth in frustration. Kyoko still could _not_ believe that in this world her Flame was a Sun Flame. _'It will make becoming the Vongola Tenth much more difficult but it _will _happen.'_

Deciding that she had a few minutes before Ryohei showed up, she stood and began browsing the various shelves and cabinets. The Munemori Gang was so disorganized it _hurt_ Kyoko to stare at the clutter on the shelves for very long. _'Though,'_ she thought, picking up a dusty handgun and a box of bullets, _'it makes stealing from them that much easier.'_

Shifting a few boxes around, Kyoko discovered more guns and ammunition – all small firearms but still valuable weapons – unfortunately she could tell without picking any of them up that they were cheap imitations of well-made guns; but she couldn't complain as she needed to begin stockpiling her own weapons. _'It's a shame this body is too weak to carry all of these out of here.'_ She thought with a frown. She scanned the rest of the shelves, her eyes expertly picking things of value out.

Shrugging off her backpack, she began neatly packing everything she deemed valuable or important into the tiny bag. A couple of the better handguns, several boxes of ammunition, a rusty hunting knife, medical supplies, a small roll of money -_'They just _leave _money lying around?!'_ – and an old laptop went into her pink princess themed bag.

She was also debating on whether she should change her parallel self's wardrobe; on one hand, her girly "normal" attire would make it easier to blend in with people, on the other hand, darker clothes would be needed to carry out certain assignments.

"KYOKO! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Shaken from her thoughts and musings, Kyoko turned her head in the direction of Ryohei's yell. She had to admit, that boy had lungs.

She shouldered her bag and crouched by the door where she heard a stampede of people running towards the front entrance of the base. Once the noise had died down, Kyoko cautiously cracked the door open and stuck her head out.

The hallway was empty.

She stepped out of the room and began making her way down the hall. There was a small window near the front of the base that would give her the perfect view of what was going to happen.

As the she continued to make her way down the hallway, Kyoko passed by a kitchen full of outdated cooking ware. Acting on a childish impulse, she entered the kitchen and began opening the various cabinets. Pulling out a drawer, she smirked when she found what she was looking for. Popcorn.

'_Popcorn and watching my _dear brother_ get beat up… what a perfect combination.'_ Kyoko thought sadistically, opening the package and sticking in into the microwave. A couple minutes later, she had a piping hot bag of freshly popped popcorn in hand and was once again making her way towards the window she had spotted earlier.

Reaching the entrance, Kyoko turned to a door next to her and opened it. Stepping into the room, she saw that it was a smaller storage area with a small window in the corner to let some light in. She pushed a few crates under the window before climbing on top of the boxes and peering out the glass.

Ryohei stood a few meters away from the base, surrounded by the Munemori Gang. There were a few men already unconscious though it was the bruises and cuts on Ryohei that made Kyoko smile. "I hope you're in pain, _Brother_." She murmured eating some of her popcorn while watching Ryohei launched himself at the nearest Yakuza member.

Even through the glass, she could hear her brother loud and clear. "WHERE IS MY SISTER?!" Ryohei yelled barreling into a nearby man, knocking him to the ground.

"We have no idea what you're talkin' about, Brat!" One man yelled, kicking Ryohei in the stomach.

Ryohei didn't make a sound instead he quickly got up and punched the man in the stomach. Even as a child, Ryohei was strong and the punch knocked the wind out of the man.

"GET HIM!" Another man yelled as the rest of the gang rushed towards the white-haired boy.

Punches and kicks were thrown. Bruises formed and blood flew.

Kyoko glared and gripped her bag of popcorn in an iron grip. She was getting irritated, angry even, all because the _one_ thing she wanted to hear, the _one _thing she needed to hear was not happening. The Munemori Gang were trash if they couldn't even-

"AHHH!"

Kyoko felt a shiver roll down her spine at the sweet sound of Ryohei's pain filled cry. She grinned widely and leaned forward, her face nearly pressing against the glass - she didn't want to miss a single sound of her _brother's_ cries of pain.

Ryohei lay on the grass, clutching his leg.

'_Oh dear, it appears to be broken.'_ Kyoko thought, still smiling and eating her popcorn.

The Yakuza men continued to kick and punch Ryohei's prone body, eliciting more yells from the boy.

Minutes passed as Kyoko watched gleefully as Ryohei was beaten. A particularly hard kick to his head silenced the boy and Kyoko deemed it time for her to step in.

Tossing her now empty bag of popcorn to the side, she hopped off the crate and casually made her way out of the room. Once in the hall, she shrugged her bag off and took out two of the handguns she had stolen. In her universe, her choice of weapon had been duel pistols like a certain adopted Varia leader. Of course, she had been more than adept in hand-to-hand combat but she couldn't fight and defeat twenty grown men in her current state.

Loading the guns, Kyoko placed one of them down on the ground, near the door for easy access. Normally, she'd use two guns – one in each hand – but, again, her body was weak and her arms wouldn't be able to handle the recoil of two guns.

Making sure that the safety was off Kyoko opened the door and began shooting.

**Line Break**

A mere four minutes later, all of the Munemori Gang had been downed and Kyoko stepped out of the base and onto the grass. Gun still in hand, the girl made her way over the bodies and towards her brother.

Quickly checking his pulse, she knew that he was alive but she didn't know for how long. Kyoko lifted up his shirt and smirked at the bruises lining Ryohei's stomach and back. She glanced down at his leg and noted that it was bent at an unnatural angle and since he wasn't responding to her touch, she knew he would have a severe concussion.

'_Broken nose, broken fingers, probably some internal bleeding… easy.'_ Kyoko knew about the incredible healing properties of the Sun Flame and would easily be able to heal up her _brother_.

Bringing her hand up, she focused her resolve and her Flame began dancing across her skin. Kyoko narrowed her eyes at the bright yellow Flame, still a bit – okay, _a lot_ – miffed that it wasn't a Sky Flame before getting to work on fixing Ryohei.

Sweat gathered on her brow and her hands began to shake as time went on. Why was it taking so goddamn long to heal him?! Was her Flame that weak? Or did she underestimate the damage done to Ryohei?

Kyoko's breath came out in pants as she continued to work. Ryohei's fingers and nose were healed as well as his bruises and she was confident that any internal damage had been taken care of but his leg…

Willing her Flame to dissipate, Kyoko leaned back, trying to catch her breath. She hadn't realized how much energy and concentration went into healing a person. Wiping away the sweat from her forehead, Kyoko stared down at Ryohei. Already he looked a lot better. There were no bruises marring his skin and all his bones – sans his leg – had been properly fixed. She glared at the broken leg.

Kyoko knew that she didn't have enough energy left to try and heal Ryohei's leg, what to do…

'_Lie.'_ Her mind whispered as she began thinking up scenarios that would properly explain Ryohei's injuries. _'He was out climbing a tree… when his foot slipped and he came tumbling down. I was out… buying some groceries and found him when I came back. That's when I called the hospital in tears and told them what I found. Perfect.'_

Standing up, Kyoko put her bag on before grabbing Ryohei and half-carrying, half-dragging him home.


End file.
